The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Neoregelia, a genus within the family bromeliaceae, referred to by the cultivar name `Donger`. The new cultivar originated as a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation from the unpatented cultivar `Fireball`. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventors in a shadehouse in Princeton, Fla. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant growing among selected plants of the parent cultivar, and was recognized due to its colorful marginally variegated leaves.
Horticultural evaluation and selection of subsequent generations of propagation by off-shoots carried out by or under the direction of the inventors at Princeton, Fla., beginning in July 1990 has clearly demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar `Donger` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Donger` is primarily distinguished from the parent cultivar `Fireball` and from other known Neoregelia cultivars by its leaves which are marginally variegated with white, which becomes pink with age and bright pink when the plants are grown in bright light.
Both `Donger` and its parent are characterized by their pendant, highly branched, miniature habits suitable for hanging baskets. However, the foliage of `Donger` is slightly lighter green in the leaf centers, and, as noted, is marginally striated with white to pink stripes. The leaf margins of `Fireball` are green. `Donger` has not been tested under all available environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environmental conditions such as temperature, light intensity, day length and humidity without, however, any variance in genotype.